


love me sober

by jisquish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, also bang chan isn't straight and if u disagree u can Die Mad About It, also when did this become a changjin?? since forever bitches, i wrote this in 2 hours bc lukas sent me a Good Concept and i had to, i've never tasted alcohol in my life and u can Tell, it's lowkey So Bad i'm sorry but uh!! yknow how it b, ok love u sorry that this is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisquish/pseuds/jisquish
Summary: in which Changbin is the sober friend, Chan does karaoke, and Hyunjin is just too pretty.





	love me sober

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this under the influence, ‘the influence’ being two vines and just the idea of chan doing karaoke. thank u @flan-er on tumblr for introducing me to this beautiful concept. this is entirely ur fault. this is literally Very Bad ok i'm warning you now, i wrote it in 2 hours and have prooread it like once but it's not gonna get any better so like... here. also this became changbin centric and i don’t know how?? apparently i am only capable of writing from changbins pov oops  
> disclaimer also: im 16 i’ve never been to a karaoke bar or any type of club and know nothing about alcohol. this is written purely for entertainment please don’t come at me for inaccuracies. also this is like really ooc and is definitely the worst thing i’ve ever made, it’s purely self indulgent and unbeta-ed and also plot??? idk her!!! enjoy i guess
> 
> warnings: alcohol/drunkenness and slightly suggestive-ish themes?? i mean nothing wILdT duh just like smooch smoochies

Changbin does not like karaoke night.

Or so he is telling himself right now. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy karaoke, because who doesn’t enjoy karaoke? Except, oh right,  _ Seo Changbin  _ doesn’t enjoy karaoke because A) he’s bad at it, B) it’s embarrassing and there are a certain amount of things he’s shameless about but karaoke is  _ not  _ one of them, and C) Minho always forces him to be the designated driver so he can’t even get drunk, which would 100% make karaoke a  _ much  _ more enjoyable experience. At least, Chan always seems to enjoy himself that way, but also Chan is a lightweight, so who knows.

Either way, Changbin is not enjoying himself very much at the moment. It’s not even the private booth kind of karaoke, which might have been  _ slightly  _ more tolerable, but no, it’s a big room with a stage and an MC and a bartender who is eyeing Woojin with a look that makes even  _ Changbin  _ a little uncomfortable, and Changbin is nothing if not a romantic. Then again, it’s not a very ‘romantic’ look. So.

Woojin also doesn’t seem to be enjoying himself much, but Changbin supposes that’s to be expected from his eldest hyung. 

He’s not shy, per se, but he’s definitely not as outgoing as Chan or Minho, and also, he’s not drunk yet.  (Woojin, like Chan, is a lightweight. His lightweightedness is the only thing that actually makes karaoke nights tolerable for Changbin, because he and Chan always inevitably get plastered after like 2 drinks and do something very amusing. Changbin always gets to be the sober friend to watch and laugh, and also to film it, so there's _one_ benefit, he guesses.)

Karaoke night started as a tradition amongst the four eldest in their group about six months ago, and has become their First Fridays ritual where Changbin grumbles the whole way there but ends up having a pretty decent time, no matter how much he complains. It’s just that the first hour or so is always especially draining because Woojin  _ always  _ pulls the stickler mother-hen act for at least 30 minutes before giving up and taking a shot.

About a month ago, Jeongin mentioned that he liked karaoke, and asked if he could come along sometime. Woojin just about burst a damn blood vessel, and Changbin doesn’t remember ever hearing a more definitive  _ NO  _ emerge from Chan in his life.

To be fair, it is for good reason, he thinks, nursing his Coke only a little bitterly and watching Minho dance with some guy whose squishy cheeks make him look far too young to be here. (But then again, Changbin himself is barely 5’6”, so he won’t judge.) Bored, he sets his drink down and does a long whistle that makes Minho look up at him, annoyed, and flip him the bird before returning his focus to his new… friend.

Changbin sighs, leaning back in his seat just as Chan stumbles over and slams his hands on the table. 

“Ok. What should I do?”

“Die,” Changbin says. Chan stares him down.

“Fuck you,” Changbin continues helpfully.

“In your dreams.”

“You--do fucking Gashina or something, oh my god, I don’t  _ care _ .”

“You  _ do  _ care,” Chan says poutily. “And I will! So there!”

“You don’t get to ‘so there’ me on  _ my  _ suggestion--” But Chan has already vanished back into the crowd of sweaty bodies, and Changbin can see his silver head pushing through to get to the MC and add his name and song to the list. He does another heavy sigh. And  _ he’s  _ supposed to be the youngest one.

Woojin finally returns from the bar, clutching three beers and scanning the immediate vicinity, forehead already crinkling. “Where’d they go?”

“Minho found a buddy,” Changbin says dryly, inclining his hand toward the still-dancing pair. 

Woojin purses his lips into a small grin. “They’re cute, actually.”

“Mm. And Chan’s gone to do--Gashina? Something. He’s singing.”

“Oh my,” Woojin says lightly. “You think he’ll do the dance too?”

Changbin gives him a look.

“Okay yeah, of course he will.” Woojin amends.

Chan  _ does  _ do the dance, and as Changbin mentally predicts, every twink in the vicinity goes wild. This is usually the case. There’s something about a drunk Chan that always seems to get him at least 10 phone numbers before the end of the night, even though they all know Chan will never call any of them. He’s too awkward. (And too in love with--well. That’s for another time.) 

“Woojinnie-hyung!” the man in question shrieks as he comes offstage, and Woojin does a performative sigh. 

“Sing with meee,” Chan demands, tugging at Woojin’s sleeve. Changbin can’t hold back a scoff, and Chan turns a glare on him.

“You’ve had--what, one drink, hyung?” he asks with a grin. Chan glares at him.

“Mm no--a nice man bought me a vodka coke,” he says.

“Oh, he sounds  _ very _ nice,” Woojin says with a slight frown. “Watch what you’re drinking, okay Channie?”

Chan smiles stupidly at him. “Okay. I will. But I’m gonna buy us shots, okay?”

“Wait, Chan--” But the silver haired boy has already taken off again, weaving expertly through the crowd to throw the bartender a dazzling crooked grin. From where Changbin’s sitting, the bartender looks less than impressed, but maybe he’s straight or something. 

“Is Chan completely plastered yet?” Minho drawls, grabbing one of the beers from Woojin and taking a sip. His squishy cheeked buddy is here too, and waves with a small but genuine smile.

“Somehow, yes,” Changbin says, frowning enviously at Minho’s beer. “Hyung, I’m bored, please start doing something more interesting.”

“It’s not my job!” Minho protests, taking a swig. “ _ They’re  _ the entertainment.” (Woojin scowls.)

“Yeah, but Woojin-hyung’s not drunk yet and I’m tired,” Changbin whines, looking at Minho’s new buddy a little awkwardly. Minho catches on. “Oh, sorry--Changbin, Woojin-hyung, this is Jisung-ah.”

“Hi.”

“I’m  _ not  _ the entertainment,” Woojin says sheepishly, sticking out a hand for the younger boy to shake. Minho and Changbin share a small grin.

“My friend is here,” Jisung says, stealing a sip of Minho’s beer. “I don’t know where he went. I don’t think he’s drinking tonight either, though,” he says, sending a look to Changbin’s soda (Changbin scowls), “so maybe he’ll come over to hang out.”

“Can’t wait,” Changbin says dryly. Jisung doesn’t seem to take any offense, and Changbin decides he likes him.

“When Chan gets back, I’ll make him do a song with me,” Minho promises. “We’ll do something funny. You’ll live.”

“Get Woojin-hyung drunk,” Changbin deadpans. 

“Do I get consent in this situation?!” Woojin asks, slightly alarmed.

“You’re funnier drunk!”

“Excuse you, you  _ little shit,  _ I’m funny always.”

“Fine, you’re gayer drunk.”

“......... Touché.”

“You’re also twinkier drunk.”

“You take that back,” Woojin sputters, “I am  _ not  _ a twink I am a jock thank you  _ very much--” _

“Can you be a jock if you’re a furry?”

“I’M NOT--”

“Just because his fursona’s a bear doesn’t mean  _ he’s  _ a bear,” Minho reasons very logically while Woojin goes very red. Jisung looks amused. “He’s not hairy enough.”

“ _ Jock, _ ” Woojin says empathically. 

“With twink tendencies and a fursona,” Changbin mutters into his glass. Woojin cheerfully flips him off.

Chan returns with the shots, handing 2 of them immediately to Woojin. “Go. C’mon. We don’t have all night.”

“WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME DRUNK?”

“You’re gayer when you’re drunk,” Chan says. Woojin stares at him for a second in disappointment, then takes the shot. Minho cheers.

“You’re all enablers,” Woojin says, squinting at them as he grimaces. “Now you two go do something funny. I’m still too sober for this.”

Minho takes a shot, then grabs Chan by the sleeve before he can take one himself. “You’re already out of it, hyung,” he grumbles as they make their way towards the MC, who looks at Minho apprehensively. He’s clearly still traumatized from Minho’s “American dancing” last time. So is Changbin, so that’s reasonable. But Minho holds his alcohol well--better than Chan at least--and he doesn’t seem keen on getting shit-faced tonight, so he smiles politely as he makes his request. A few minutes later, the two are called on stage. Changbin pulls out his phone.

“Do you guys do this regularly?” Jisung calls over Chan’s screeching  _ “GOT A COUPLE BOTTLES BUT A COUPLE AIN’T ENOUGH”. _

“Every first Friday,” Changbin replies, zooming in the video on Minho’s face as he breaks into concentrated rap, English pronunciation the best Changbin’s ever heard it as he does what’s obviously supposed to be a stellar impression of Nicki Minaj but in fact just sounds like he’s been kicked in the balls very recently. It’s not bad.  _ (“Can I get that Tron can I get that Remy can I get that Coke can I get that Henny--”) _

“You seem like a fun bunch.”

“Oh, it gets better,” Changbin says with a snort. “Wait till Woojin-hyung loosens up. He and Chan are karaoke  _ demons. _ ”

Jisung is about to answer when he gets distracted by someone else across the room and he waves them over. A very tall, pretty boy walks up, and Changbin looks down, suddenly nervous.

“Hyunjin, this is--Changbin, you said? Changbin-hyung. This is the friend I came with.”

“Designated driver?” Hyunjin asks, nodding at Changbin’s coke, and he nods nervously. “You too?”

Hyunjin laughs and nods. “But I don’t like drinking much anyway, so it’s fine.” Changbin thinks Hyunjin has very pretty lips. He also thinks he’s too sober to be thinking that right now.

Chan and Minho have come offstage to scattered applause. Minho returns to the table and downs another shot, while Chan gets sidetracked by some tall guy in the middle of the dance floor. Woojin glares at him and takes another shot.

“‘Bottoms up,’” Changbin says lowly to Minho, glad for a distraction from Too-Pretty-Hyunjin. “Song title choice seems a bit tongue in cheek, doesn’t it?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Minho replies cheerfully. “Since no one else will do it for you.”

Changbin whistles through his teeth. “Low, hyung.”

“Yes, because I’m usually so known for taking the moral high ground,” Minho says, rolling his eyes. He spots Hyunjin and smirks pointedly at Changbin. “Jisung-ah, let’s dance, c’mon.”

.

An hour later, Changbin and Hyunjin are both sitting in silence at the table, but somehow it’s more comfortable then awkward, which Changbin’s beyond thankful for. He keeps sneaking glances at Hyunjin out of the corner of his eye and accidentally making eye contact though, so that’s  _ gotta  _ stop. Except he can’t. Hyunjin has really nice lips. Changbin is very bothered by this.

Woojin had gotten sufficiently drunk (and much gayer!) the moment Chan started dancing with Tall Guy, and had even gone to talk up the bartender. He’d gotten a phone number but had crumpled the paper as soon as he’d returned to the table, looking a little miserable. These are the sad parts of karaoke night, Changbin muses, because drunk Chan is…. slutty, for lack of a better word, and Chan is oblivious whether he’s sober or not, so as much as those two would very much like to put each other’s faces together, neither will make a move. (Changbin and Minho have bets going on who will crack first.)

These musings are interrupted by the MC calling out “Woojin and Chan?” Changbin straightens up, because  _ oh shit, this better be good.  _ Woojin actually has a great voice, even when he’s completely shitfaced, and Chan can only sing sober and usually resembles something like a dying whale, so the contrast is always fun to see. Also, as previously established: lightweights.

‘The Start Of Something New’ from that one American movie starts playing over the speakers and Chan starts the song in what is clearly meant to be a dramatically soft voice. It’s ruined a bit by how underpitch it is. Minho and Jisung have ceased their dancing for a second so Minho can Instagram Live the trainwreck, as he always does. (He puts his settings for the night so that Jeongin and Seungmin can’t see his story. It’s for the best. Chan usually ends up half-grinding on a mic stand, anyway.) 

Minho sighs happily, standing at Changbin’s elbow. “He becomes such a confident gay when he’s shit-faced. I feel like a proud father.”

“If you say the word ‘daddy’ I’m gonna have to block you in real life.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about saying it, but now I am,” Minho says with a smirk. “But also it’s Chan, so ew.” Changbin chuckles at that, turning his attention back to Chan and Woojin who are leaning on each other and clearly trying to sing something like a harmony, but it’s not quite there. He lifts two fingers to his mouth and whistles, long and loud, and Chan laughs, hiccuping through his next line. Next to him, Hyunjin laughs too, softly. The sound makes Changbin’s stomach flip a little.

-

A couple hours later, Changbin’s decided that he’s done. Chan and Woojin cut themselves off from any more drinks a while ago but they’re still quite loopy, and have just been sitting happily in a corner, giggling to each other for the past half an hour. Changbin was unfortunately privvy to Minho and Jisung kissing quite enthusiastically, an image he would quite like to burn forever from his mind. So he grabs the car keys and manages to round everyone up. Somehow, Jisung and Hyunjin end up in the car too, Hyunjin claiming shotgun and propping his long legs up against the dashboard, which doesn’t bother Changbin nearly as much as it would if someone else did it. It’s weird--they met the two younger boys like 3 hours ago, but they already fit neatly into their group and Changbin finds that he greatly enjoys both of their company. (Maybe one more than the other, but also, shut up.)

“TARGET,” Chan yells from the third row, leaning over to dig his chin into Minho’s shoulder. “Target Target Target Target Target.”

“Please shut up,” Changbin replies over his shoulder. Woojin is also in the third row drunkenly belting out a Beyonce song, and there’s way too much going on. Also, Hyunjin keeps giggling at everyone’s antics, which is very distracting.

“Wait, yeah, Binnie, I’m hungry,” Minho whines.

“You all have food at your houses,” Changbin says, keeping his gaze firmly on the road.

“But Target is a Guy’s Night  _ tradition _ !” Chan gasps, almost offended. Changbin is surprised he’s coherent enough to even get offended.

“Yeah, hyung, let’s go to Target!” Hyunjin says in an extra cute voice. Changbin has to try very hard not to wreck the car.

“Ok,” he says in a strained voice. “Target it is.”

“ _ LISTENNNNN, TO THE SONG HERE IN MY HEART--” _

“Hyung shUT UP.”

-

He pulls into the parking lot regretting all of his life choices. Woojin finished the song finally and has been sitting silently with his head resting on Chan’s shoulder, just looking content. They get out of the car with varying degrees of success and somehow walk into the store without getting immediately kicked out. Minho makes a beeline for the chip aisle, Jisung close behind, and the rest of them follow. Changbin and Hyunjin end up walking together.

“They seem like kind of a handful,” Hyunjin says with a light laugh. He has a mole on his cheek. That is so fucking cute. What the hell. “Hyung?” 

Changbin snaps out of it, glancing around. Woojin is giggling as Chan sings, “Rubber ducky, you’re the one,” under his breath as he gently strokes every 2 liter soda bottle they pass. “Yeah,” Changbin agrees, “but I love them. And being the sober one has it’s perks.”

“Which are?”

Changbin hums thoughtfully. “I get to make more thoughtful decisions I guess. Hopefully ones I don’t regret.”

Hyunjin’s eyes sparkle playfully. “And what are those decisions?”

Changbin stares up at him, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth. “I guess you’ll find out, huh?”

“I hope so.”

They stare at each other in silence for a second before Chan does a dramatic gasp and runs for the Oreos. Changbin coughs and looks away, and Hyunjin just laughs again. “Let me know when you’re ready to make those decisions, hyung,” he says, so low Changbin thinks he might have imagined it, before he saunters off to join Minho and Jisung. Changbin stands there, frustrated, and then Woojin comes up behind him.

“You should have kissed him, Binnie,” his oldest hyung stage-whispers. Changbin narrows his eyes slightly, still looking at the space where Hyunjin was.

“You’re one to talk, hyung,” he sighs finally, then moves to drag them all to the checkout before they can get kicked out.

-

Chan hasn’t had a sip of alcohol for two hours but still just seems to be getting drunker, stumbling and laughing loudly all the way across the parking lot as Minho and Jisung toddle along carrying stacks of snack food and laughing amongst themselves. 

The drive back is much quieter, more peaceful. Hyunjin quietly tells Changbin the address he and Jisung should get dropped off at, and 15 minutes later he pulls up to a cozy apartment that he mentally notes is not very far from his own. He quietly mumbles that he’ll walk them up, even though neither of them are drunk. Maybe he has his own motives. And maybe Minho and his knowing giggles can Fuck Right Off.

Changbin sees Jisung scribbling something onto Minho’s hand--a phone number, presumably--before he scampers in through the lobby entrance. Hyunjin and Changbin pause right outside the door.

“You know, I know you said being sober has it’s perks,” Hyunjin starts, “but I’m starting to think that you’d be a lot braver if you weren’t.”

“Brave enough for what?” Changbin asks, stalling, heart thumping against his ribcage because he met this boy just a few hours ago but he’s already doing very dangerous things to Changbin's pulse.

“Hy _ ung, _ ” Hyunjin says with a grimace, almost whining.  Changbin laughs softly as Hyunjin leans in, then thinks,  _ oh, fuck it,  _ and reaches up to tangle his hands in Hyunjin’s curly hair and to press their lips against each other. 

Hyunjin’s mouth burns against his and he grins into the kiss, pulling away only after several long seconds as he registers loud whoops from inside the idling car. High on the thrill of a risk paid off, he pulls Hyunjin in once more, putting his hand behind him to flip off the car and all its passengers, hearing Minho laughing raucously from inside.

“Tell Minho to tell Jisung to give you my number,” Hyunjin says when they finally pull apart. “And that was a good decision, hyung.”

“Punk,” Changbin says, and kisses him again.

-

When they get home, Chan keeps falling down on their way to Changbin and his shared apartment that Changbin eventually just slings him over his shoulders, Chan dangling in the air uselessly as he babbles to the night sky. Minho and Woojin follow, because Changbin offered to let them crash at their place. Minho is elbow deep in a party bag of cheddar and sour cream Ruffles, and Woojin is just completely gone, teetering to the side every now and then and mostly just staring at Chan, which really isn’t even out of character. 

Changbin finally pushes the three of them through the door and shuts it behind him, immediately going to collapse on his bed and making a mental note to get Jisung’s number off Minho’s phone tomorrow morning. And also, to make a FuckTon of noise tomorrow morning and hope that their throbbing hangover headaches are enough to make them treat him a little better next month.

Chan is still giggling as he falls into his own bed and Minho collapses on the couch. “Woojinie hyunggg,” he whines for the millionth time that night. “Sleep with me.”

Changbin snorts.

“In--in my bed,” Chan tries to remedy, then gives up with a sigh and another laugh. Chan is a giggly drunk. “C’mon.”

Wordlessly, Woojin collapses into Chan’s twin bed next to him, humming something that sounds suspiciously like ‘Bottoms Up’. Chan immediately nestles himself into Woojin’s chest as Woojin drapes an arm across the younger boy’s torso, the two of them quickly drifting off as Changbin watches the very domestic scene with a fond smile. If those two don’t wake up and start dating immediately, he’s going to have to host an intervention, because it’s getting ridiculous.

He leans back against his pillow, staring at his phone. It’s almost dead. He’s about to set it on his nightstand and pass out when it buzzes, and he startles, opening the notification. 

 

**Unknown Number**

hey

it’s hyunjin

minho texted jisung ur #

hope i got it straight

**binnie**

did u seriously just tell me you hope you got it ‘straight’

miss me with that hetero nonsense thanks

**hyunjin**

ur a little shit but ok u right

**binnie**

mmhmm

**hyunjin**

i had a fun time tonight

it was nice meeting you all

**binnie**

all of us?

**hyunjin**

ofc

well

u especially

**binnie**

do tell

**hyunjin**

not if ur gna b a prick

**binnie**

respect ur elders!!!

**hyunjin**

yea yea ok ajussi

…… ur c*te or whatever

**binnie**

nice

ur c*te too

**hyunjin**

see u soon?

**binnie**

yeah

see you soon, hyunjin-ah

**hyunjin**

see u binnie-hyung

<3

 

And ok, maybe Changbin doesn’t hate karaoke night so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry u read that trainwreck Uh comments and kudos would b much appreciated but i get it if u just wanna forget this ever existed
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more skidz screaming - @jisquish


End file.
